You Hurt, I Was Hurt Too!
by Rheacho
Summary: "Ku mohon Hyung ! Jangan memaksakan diri lagi!"/"Maksudmu apa Kyu?"/"Biarkan aku membantumu di bandara hari ini. merangkulmu dan memastikan kau dan kaki mu baik-baik saja."/ Ke khawatiran Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang terluka akibat cidera. Bagaimana cara Kyuhyun membuktikan rasa khawatirnya?/KYUMIN/ONESHOOT/DLDR/GAJE!


**~You Hurt, I Was Hurt Too!~**

**.**

**KYUMIN**

**.**

**YAOI**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**Ini di buat ketika liat muka Kyu ama Min yang lesu di bandara hari ini. **

**ini TANPA EDITAN lagi. sekali ketik, tanpa baca, langsung publish. jadi maaf kalo berantakan -_-"**

**.**

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ, OKEI! ^^***

**.**

**KYUMIN IS REAL!**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

"Ku mohon Hyung~! Jangan memaksakan diri lagi!"

"Maksudmu apa Kyu?"

"Biarkan aku membantumu di bandara hari ini. merangkulmu dan memastikan kau dan kaki mu baik-baik saja."

"Aku baik-baik saja Kyu~ jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya sedikit ngilu. Tidak sakit kok." Lelaki yang di panggil 'Hyung' itu menggerakkan kakinya yang terbalut gips. "Shhhh…" Desisnya.

"Tuhkan! Ku bilang apa. Jangan memaksakan diri kalau kau tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan berlebihan Cho Kyuhyun! Aku baik-baik saja! Nanti juga sembuh… jangan memperlakukanku seperti perempuan! Aku tidak suka!"

"Tapi kau―

"Diam Kyu! Jangan banyak bicara!" Ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong.

Inilah yang terjadi jika Kyuhyun sudah merasa khawatir terhadap kekasihnya. Kekasih? Ya, Kyuhyun punya seorang kekasih. Seseorang yang paling ia sayangi selain PSP-nya. Orang yang selama ini paling berharga yang sering kali keras kepala dan sulit di taklukan. Lee Sungmin…. Hyung-nya sendiri di Super Junior.

Tidak salah bukan jika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menjalin suatu hubungan yang 'lebih' dari seorang kakak dan adik. Hubungan yang paling tidak bisa ia pungkiri selama ini. perasaan yang selalu berkecamuk jika berhubungan dengan Sungmin-nya.

Seperti hari ini, dimana mereka―Super Junior― akan pergi ke Bussan untuk menghadiri fanmeet dengan suatu perusahaan terbesar di korea. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah dengan hari ini, tapi ada hal yang paling Kyuhyun tidak suka di hari ini. Hyung-nya…. Lee Sungmin-nya sulit sekali di kendalikan. Ia seperti tidak ingin dijaga oleh Kyuhyun. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah berusaha untuk selalu menjaga Sungmin-nya.

Sebenarnya jika tidak ada masalah dengan Sungmin-nya, Kyuhyun pasti akan memaksa untuk selalu menjaga Sungmin. Tapi ini lain lagi, Sungmin sedang terluka. Kakinya sedang di gips dan Sungmin berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat. Kyuhyun tak tega dan tak suka jika ia harus berdiam diri tanpa membantu Hyung tercintanya. Kyuhyun akan mengutuk dirinya jika membiarkan Sungmin merasa kesakitan.

Ini gara-gara skateboard sialan itu! Skateboard yang sudah membuat Sungminnya menjadi terpincang!

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sungmin jatuh dari skateboard ketika latihan. Kakinya terluka dan cidera. Ia harus membungkus kakinya dengan gips agar cepat sembuh. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu tentu merasa harus bertanggung jawab terhadap Sungmin-nya. Toh Sungmin adalah Hyung specialnya, tentu ia tidak akan membiarkan Sungmin-nya seorang diri.

Setiap kali Kyuhyun akan membantu Sungmin berdiri atau berjalan, pasti Sungmin akan menghindar dan melepaskan rangkulan tangan Kyuhyun di tubuhnya. Entahlah apa yang jadi alasannya, tapi itu tidak menghentikan tekad Kyuhyun.

Ketika di bandara Gimpo, Ia terus berjalan tepat di samping atau di belakang Sungmin. Pura-pura tidak memperhatikan Sungmin, tapi hatinya begitu sakit melihat Hyung-nya seperti itu.

Setelah kejadian di bandara Gimpo, Kyuhyun kembali mendekati Sungmin yang sedang duduk di kursinya. "Hyung~ ku mohon…. Jangan memaksakan diri…."

"Tidak Kyu! Aku masih bisa berjalan… lagi pula lehermu juga masih sakit 'kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Nah! Kau urusi saja dulu leher mu yang sakit…." Cetus Sungmin.

"Leherku masih bisa di kendalikan. Aku khawatir Ming!"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku chagi~" Sungmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang. Mengerlingkan matanya dan perlahan mulai menutup matanya. Sungmin butuh istirahat banyak.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam perjalanan menuju Bussan, mereka―Super Junior― langsung bergegas pergi ke hotel. Kyuhyun yang merasa kesal dengan perlakuan Sungmin, akhirnya menyerah. Ia lebih memilih mendahului Sungmin-nya. Toh masih ada makhluk gemuk dan kurus itu yang selalu setia menemani Sungmin-nya.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lagi sebelum fanmeet, terlihat raut gelisah di wajah stoicnya. Ia terus saja melirik Sungmin-nya. Memastikan jika Sungmin-nya baik-baik saja.

Selama perform pun mata onyx itu tak pernah lepas dari Sungmin. Sesekali melirik Sungmin yang sedang berbicara mengenai keadaan kakinya pada fans dan meminta fans untuk jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Bagaimana tidak khawatir! Kakimu di gips baby~ *abaikan*

Sungmin juga membuktikan kalau kakinya tidak apa-apa. Dia berusaha mengangkat Ryeowook walau wajah Ryeowook memperlihatkan raut tidak suka melihat Hyung-nya memaksakan diri.

Di perform Mr. Simple pun Sungmin tidak bergerak. Ia hanya ikut bernyanyi saja di sisi kanan panggung dengan duduk di atas kursi. Pemandangan yang tentu membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak berguna. Ia selalu merasa bahagia ketika Sungmin-nya ceria dan bersemangat. Tapi sekarang, Sungmin-nya sangat tak berdaya. Ingin sekali mengutuk diri, tapi mau bagaimana, Sungmin terlalu memaksakan diri.

Tak terlihat waut bahagia di mata foxy dan onyx itu. Hanya senyum yang terlihat lelah.

.

.

.

"Hyung!" Teriak Kyuhyun ketika fanmeet selesai.

"Ya, Kyu? Ada apa?" Jawab Sungmin berbalik.

"Ikut aku sebentar…"

"Kemana?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Ia hanya membawa Sungmin dalam gendongan di punggungnya. Membawa Sungmin ke suatu tempat yang mungkin bisa menenangkan diri mereka.

.

.

.

"Kau ingat ini Hyung?"

"Apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun keluar dari mobil. Ia melangkahkan kakinya kea rah pintu dimana Sungmin duduk. "Kemarilah Hyung~ aku akan menuntunmu." Ucap Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya.

Sungmin menerima uluran tangan Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih Kyu~ apa aku berat?" Tanya Sungmin ketika dirinya sudah berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Kau sangat proposional bagiku Hyung…"

Sungmin tersipu dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun. "Terimakasih lagi, sayang~"

"Masih ingat ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun seraya berjalan dan meninggalkan mobil.

"Ini pantai Bussan, kan?"

"Ya~ apa kau masih mengingatnya?"

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Begitu juga aku… Kau tau Hyung~ hari ini kau begitu membuatku khawatir. Kau terus menjauh dari ku dan itu membuatku gelisah."

"Maafkan aku Kyu~ bukan maksudku seperti itu, aku tak ingin kau merasa terganggu karena keadaan ku yang seperti ini. Harusnya kan aku yang mengurusmu. Mengingat akulah posisi 'perempuan' di hubungan kita. Tapi apa coba? Aku malah melukai diriku sendiri. Huh!"

"Jika cara mu dengan menjauhi ku, lebih baik aku mati saja Hyung!"

"Jangan!" Sungmin menunduk. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di punggung Kyuhyun. "Mafkan aku sayang~"

"Aku akan selalu memaafkan mu Hyung… kau terlalu berharga untukku."

"Aku mencintaimu Kyu~"

"Aku juga sangat, sangat, sangat, dan sangaaaaaaaaat mencintaimu Lee Sungmin~ oh iya… bagaimana dengan kaki mu, hm? Apa sudah membaik?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Masih sedikit perih jika aku gerakan."

"Pasti gara-gara menggendong Ryeowook tadi!"

"Heehehehe~ tidak usah di pikirkan Kyu~ aku hanya ingin membuat fans tidak khawatir padaku."

"Ya ya aku mengerti. Kita duduk disini ya Hyung~" Kyuhyun menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya.

Sungmin terduduk di atas pasir pantai Bussan. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang pernah mereka kunjungi beberapa tahun lalu ketika Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sedang bosan. Minum wine dan berbincang sedikit.

"Coba aku lihat kaki mu.." Kyuhyun meraih kaki Sungmin. Membuka gips-nya dan mengusap pergelangan kaki sang kekasih tercinta.

"Apa di sini sakit?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Masih mengusap dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk.

Tanpa di duga, secepat kilat dan penuh perasaan, Kyuhyun mendekatkan bibirnya ke pergelangan kaki Sungmin. Mengecup lembut titik-titik yang terasa sakit.

"Apa sudah baikan jika aku mengecupnya seperti tadi, hm?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Semburat merah tercetak jelas di wajah putih Sungmin. Ia sangat bahagia dan sangat mau di perlakukan seperti itu. Kyuhyun sangat romantic.

"Ya~ rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang." Jawab Sungmin tersipu.

"Jika aku melakukan itu terus menerus, apa rasa sakitnya akan hilang dank au akan cepat sembuh?" Kyuhyun masih berada di sekitar kaki Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk malu. "Tentu saja~"

"Baiklah~ aku akan melakukan itu setiap hari untukmu Ming~"

"Gomawo Kyu~"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Apapun untukmu chagi~"

"mmmmhh… Kyu~ apa lehermu masih sakit?"

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin saja aku bisa melakukan itu juga supaya cepat sembuh."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping Sungmin. "Lakukan sebanyak yang kau mau chagiya~"

.

.

.

**NOT END BUT AND ^^**

KYUMIN IS REAL~ sorry untuk fic gaje ini. ini gara-gara KyuMin yang keliatan lesu di bandara n fanmeet lotte T^T GWS yaa buat 'PATIENT COUPLE'

.

.

.

Ga banyak cuap-cuap.. cuman mau ekpresiin rasa khawatir saya terhadap Ming dengan fic gaje ini. dan berharap Kyu jagain Ming di Bussan sana ^^

thank you :)


End file.
